The Sathon War
The Sathon War was the war between Metri Satho and Metrise Bathor, although it was really about the growing of the Nura Empire. Pre-War The small island Kingdom of Nura, one of the southern islands of the Metri Continent, began the war by conquering one of the Kraav under the leadership of Vo-Matoran general Ithar. Soon, all islands, the Zo-Koloran and the Kraav were conquered under the flag of Nura. The Battle of the Kraav Turaga Avari, the current ruler of Metri Satho, responded by sending three esteemed Toa and an army of five hundred Matoran in a naval fleet. This fleet met and clashed with the Fleet of Nura, a massive armada of state-of-the-art battleships. This was led by Ithar. Ithar's fleet decimated the Metri Satho fleet, leaving four ships not sunk or destroyed. These ships contained the three Toa, (Valgond, Averen, Ceterode), a Le-Matoran named Lavek, and seventy other Matoran, including a Vo-Matoran prisoner of war. This remnant fled to Metrise Bathor, an ally of Metri Satho. Siege on Metri Vadak The armada that vanquished the Sathon fleet split in two, one half sailed to Metri Vadak, the other to Metrise Bathor. The plan, on orders from Turaga Nisa, (ruler of Nura Empire) was to take Vadak, and take all supplies. The other half of the fleet was to conquer Metrise Bathor, then raid many Disks of Gravity for a battle on Metri Satho. Ithar led the fleet on its way to Metrise Bathor. Leasar se Volitak, a Toa of Lightning of Nura, took command of the fleet headed for Vadak. On the way, he was advised to sail farther from shore then usually necessary as to steer clear from Metri Nali. Leasar se Volitak refused, as she denied the existence of a Nali fleet. The fleet sailed past, with no trouble. They reached Metri Vadak, which was prepared for the invasion. The ships surrounded the city peninsula, and fired unceasing for twenty-seven days. With very few Nura casualties, Leasar eventually blasted the wall open with a final blast of lightning. Vadak was taken, and the city was claimed a state of Nura. The current leader, a Toa of Glass named Yinkol, was imprisoned. Siege of Metrise Bathor Due to a spy among Ithar’s fleet, Turaga Beltho learned of Ithar’s plans, and planned to destroy all Kanoka of Gravity within the city. They were to be used as weapons in an aerial strike in the Metri’s Bay. Toa Ceterode and Valgond built a great wall further in the bay, denying all access via ship. When the defenses of Metrise Bathor came, on multiple floating ships, (thanks to the gravity disks) Ithar was caught by surprise, but not fazed. Fourteen of the fifty ships were sunk, mostly because they were made much heavier than they should be due to the Kanoka, and Ithar lost an arm. After three days of battle, Ithar had the fleet retreat to the one of the Kraav. The Overwhelming Ithar’s fleet regrouped with others in the Kraav, and Ithar returned to Nura to be one of Nisa’s advisors. Another Vo-Matoran general took over Ithar’s fleet. This fleet was planning a large scale invasion on Metri Satho, who was mustering another more powerful army from all over the main continent. (Mostly from the Metri Oni and Sorkoran.) This became under the leadership of Toa Valgond. As the armadas of Nura were mustering and training among the Kraav, they did not expect an imperial fleet of Metri Satho to barge in. Valgond led the fleet directly to the naval base in the Kraav, and sunk most every ship there. This overwhelming destruction of the majority of Nura’s great Naval Fleet changed the war. Ithar’s Secret Ship Unknown to the army of Nura or Metri Satho, Ithar led an elite team consisting of herself, a mercenary Toa of Shadow from the Kraav, three Toa of Lightning, forty Vo-Matoran, and twelve Sor-Matoran. These were highly trained Nura agents, sent on one ship to usurp the power of Metri Satho. Only those aboard the ship and Turaga Nisa herself knew of this ship for the time being. Sail to Nura The army on boats led by Valgond sailed to Nura, facing many sea mines, and a few ships. These were avoided or taken care of, with little difficulty. Valgond’s fleet reached Nura, and led an attack on the domestic army. This was the worst battle Valgond’s army faced, losing a third of them, including a Toa of Stone who greatly assisted in the Siege of Metrise Bathor. Eventually, the royal palace was reached, and Turaga Nisa was captured, and held in her palace under custody, and told to sign the Treaty of Rode, stating that all Nura forces would withdraw from the Kraav, Vadak, and all other places other than one island in the Zo-Koloran. Turaga Nisa refused, and claimed that Metri Satho was in no room to set standards for Nura, and Dalvo emerged with a Toa of Light to do battle with Ceterode, Valgond, and Averen. The three Toa had no choice, and a great, bright, and extremely loud battle ensued. Valgond and his friends were defeated, and imprisoned in a jail of ice below Nura, and given powerless copper masks. To be continued. Category:Events Category:User:Argoneon